My heart
by Niayamo
Summary: Sesshoumaru is captured by Naraku. Full summary inside.
1. Default Chapter

My Heart

Summary: Sesshoumaru is captured by Naraku. being chained and powerless leaves you with only one choice. Call on someone. Warnings: contains rape, tort, and slight bondage. Not meant for those under the age of 13. And for those who dont like yaoi, dont read.

Chapter one: Captured

Sesshoumaru laid back against the tree, relaxed. Today he had planned on nothing but relaxing. He would forget about the tetsusaiga for now. He watched as Rin played in the field collecting flowers and trying to catch butterflies as they floated by. Jaken was somewhere around in the field, not that it mattered to him. He drifted off into a light nap.

Sesshoumaru woke up to the sound of screaming in his ears. He jumped up to see who the victum was. His eyes widened then narrowed in anger. Naraku stood there with Rin by throat in one of his deadly grips. He looked to the side and saw Jakens lifeless body beside him.

"Ah. Lord Sesshoumaru, youve finally woken up. Seems that I applied a little too much sleeping gas." He chuckled and cluthched Rins throat tighter, making her gasp. Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat and was prepared to attack.

"Ah ah Sesshoumaru. You wouldnt want this innocent girl to die because of your foolishness." Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Rin. Her face was turning purple, It wouldnt be long before he lost her again.

"Naraku. What is it that you want from me? If it is my power, then the answer is no." Naraku shook his head.

"What I want from you is-" He dropped the girl on the ground and came face to face with Sesshoumaru. "Your innocence." With that said he rammed a treebranch to the side of his head knocking him out effiecently.

Sesshoumaru woke up to find himself in a dark room, chained in the middle of the room and spread eagle. He looked around wearily, noticing the lack of light and air.

_where am I? _He asked himself. Suddenly the door opened reveiling a figure clad in dark clothes. Sessshoumaru jumped slightly when it spoke.

"How are you fairing today, my lord?" The dark figure stepped foward. Sesshoumaru growled. Naraku chuckled.

"My my. You arent in one of the best moods today." He stepped foward and cupped his chin.

"You are the most baeutiful thing Ive seen in my lifetime." He whispered in his ear. He kissed down his neck until he felt the fabric of his shirt. He easily tore it off since his armor wasnt present at the time.

_Damn him. He really does intend to do this to me. _Sesshoumaru hissed slightly when he felt him begin to nip at his shoulder.

"Naraku. S-stop this." He cursed himself for sounding so weak. He held back a moan as he sucked on the junction of his neck.

"You dont sound like you want me to, Sesshoumaru." He ran a hand down his front. He took a nipple and played with. He rolled it between his fingers and pinched it until it was hard. Sesshoumaru shook and held back whimpers of pleasure.

"What must I do to get you to stop?" Naraku shook his head.

"Didnt i tell you before? This is what I want from you." Sesshoumaru struggled against the chains holding him back. But he couldnt find the strength to break them.

_What the hell? Why cant I break these chains? _He gasped when he felt a wet tounge brush up against his stomach. He knew where Naraku was headed. He threw his head back and screamed hoarshly when he kneaded his flesh through his pants.

"Are you enjoying this, koibito?"

"Dont call me that, you bastard!"

Naraku smiled. It seemed that the frustration was getting to him. He stood up and walked behind his prey so he couldnt see what he was doing. He came to a table in the back of the room. On the table was a whip, some cynlinder wooden objects, and a bowl. He picked up the whip and walked behind Sesshoumaru.

"I didnt like that name you called me backed then, love. I suggest you apologize before I have to punish you." He heard a snort.

"I will never apologize to a hanyou like you." This ticked him off. Nobody called him a hanyou. He raised the whip and made it come down hard on his back. He loved the screams he made. After the 50th hit he stopped. Sesshoumarus back was covered in blood and cuts from the whip. Naraku grinned at the pants and whimpers.

"Now, love, Im going to tell you again. Apologize for what you ust said to me, unless you want more of this whip I have in my hand." Hearing nothing he raised it again and brought it down swiftly on his back.

"IM SORRY!" Sesshoumaru screamed. "Please, Im sorry." he whimpered brokenly. This was what he was waiting for. He went back to the table and picked up the biggest wooden cylinder. He came back up to Sesshoumau only this time around the front. He licked his lips at the sight. He had tears flowing down his face. His lips were red and swollen from biting down on them. Naraku quickly pressed his lips against his and bit down lightly on the bottom one. Sesshoumaru squirmed slightly in discomfort. Naraku broke the kiss. He ran his down to his pants and tore them from his body leaving him naked and shivering. He grabbed his left leg and forced it upward and outward. He felt around for the puckered entrance. While searching he would sometimes brush up against his member causing low moans to come from him. Soon he found it. He pushed the dry, hard object inside of him with no mercy. Sesshoumaru screamed in pure agony. He continued to thrust it in him cruely.

"Say you rather it be me fucking you than this." Sesshoumaru whimpered.

"I-I r-rather it be y-you fucking me than THAT!" He screamed again when the object rubbed against the spot deep inside him. Naraku removed it and and took off his own clothes. Sesshoumaru turned away knowing what was coming next. He let out a yelp when his chains were released. He landed hard on the cold ground. Naraku got on his hands and knees and crawled towards his victum. Before he could even flip over Naraku was laid on top of him. He could feel his erection against his. He let out a quiet, unwanted moan. Naraku grabbed his hips and spread him forcefully. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and went limp in the enemys clutches.He screamed when the dry, large member. He had lost all faith of ever escaping. He knew he would be stuck here for the rest of his life. Tears made their way down his face once more as he was taken roughly.

Sad. I cant seem to write a good rape story though. Maybe I should just give up on them. --u


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Sorry it took me so long to update.

thanx to those who reviewed

**Sprinda**

**Mr.Leader**

**Goofy Edward**

For those who want to read the rape scene e-mail me and Ill send it to you.

Now with chapter two.

Chapter two: Why me

Sesshoumaru sat in the corner of the room meditating.

' Im such a weakling. I couldnt protect myself from Naraku or from him taking me. What would father say?' That thought made him wince slightly. He opened his eyes, feeling the tears start again. There was no use trying to stop them this time, they would find thier way out anyway. His thoughts drifted to Rin. Without Jaken there to protect her she would most likely be attacked by a demon and killed. He tried to stand up only to fall back down from the pain.

'I have to go get Rin.' He heard the door to his room open with a click. Naraku stepped out of the shadows. Sesshoumaru immediatly questioned him.

"Where is Rin?" He commanded more than asked. Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I know or care about the whereabouts of some lowly human?" This made Sesshoumaru angry. He stood up despite the pain and walked towards Naraku. He gripped the front of his shirt.

"Where is she?" He growled. Naraku chuckled.

"Still havent learned whos boss around here?" He grabbed his wrist and pulled him forcefully against his body. He wrapped his other arm around his waist and began to grind against his groin. Sesshoumaru hissed in pain and pleasure. Naraku pulled away and pushed him on the bed. Sesshoumaru grunted at the rough landing. He looked up and glared at him.

"To ease your troubled mind I left her in the path of the hanyou and his group of ningens." He got on his hands and knees and crawled towards the frightened Inu. Sesshoumaru backed away until he was pressed against the wall.

'N-no. Not again. Please not again.' He closed his eyes as Naraku came face to face with him. He whimpered inwardly as he pressed his lips against his. He licked his bottom lip and pressed harder, trying to get inside. He growled in frustration and bit the lip he was recently licking. Sesshoumaru yelped giving him access to his mouth. Naraku ran his tounge across everything, tasting him. He ran the appendage across Sesshoumarus tounge, trying to get it to life. Sesshoumaru tried to pull away, only to have him follow. Soon he gave up and let him explore his mouth. Naraku pulled away and began kissing the nape of his neck. Sesshoumaru bit his bottom lip. Naraku looked into his eyes.

"I think its time for another lesson."

" Sit boy!" Inuyasha grumbled into the ground well after the spell had stopped. Miroku sat by his side after the girls had left to the hot spring. He sighed and went over to help the poor hanyou off the ground. Inuyasha pounced on him, sending him to the ground also.

"Atleast your here to make me feel better." He chuckled. He bent down and kissed him on the neck. Miroku blushed and pushed him off.

"You wouldnt be feeling that way if you hadnt said that they were just going to have sex." Inuyasha huffed.

"Well they are! And you know it!" Miroku rubbed the back of his head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" They turned around at the sound of a young girls voice. A young girl with raven black hair came out of the foliage. She collasped on the ground. Miroku ran up to the poor thing and picked her up in his arms. She opened her eyes.

"She usually travels with Sesshoumaru." A tear ran down her face.

"He took Sesshoumaru-sama away from Rin." Inuyashas eyes widened. He took the girl from Miroku.

"Who took Sesshoumaru?" He questioned softly. She coughed.

"Naraku."

Short chapter. Gomen.


End file.
